Home is wherever you are- A CaptainSparklez Fanfiction
by le meilleur rose
Summary: "I am already 19 so I can technically walk out right now-" Samantha's mom picked up an unopened beer bottle and everything seemed to freeze. The amber colored bottle flashed through the air, straight to its target.' Samantha Allen is an abused nineteen year old with every part of her life falling apart. When one guy finds her and helps, will she be able to heal?
1. Chapter 1

Home is wherever you are- A CaptainSparklez Fanfiction

**Samantha**

"I'm gonna slap dat booty!" Jerome screamed, chasing the Canadian with a diamond axe.

Samantha giggled and leaned into her computer to catch all the action.

"Yes, yes, yes! I WIN THE HUNGER DEANS!" Jerome shrieked. Samantha laughed when she heard Mitch slam his keyboard down.

"Well, I may have just broken my keyboard, but thanks for watching hunger games with Jerome, number one hundred forty eight. See you dudes later!" Mitch finished his outro, and the screen faded to black.

"Sam, get down here!" Samantha's mom slurred from downstairs. Sam sighed and slowly trudged down the stairs. She felt the weight of the world of her shoulders when she saw her mom.

"Sam you didn't even clean the kitchen from the stupid mess you made last night! It's so embarrassing when Jake comes over…" She sighed as she look another beer bottle off the table, and with much effort, her hands clumsy, she was able to pop the top off.

"Uh, it's called cooking mom, and I am sorry that I am doing extra hours at the gas station to try and pay the electric bill. And it totally seems that Jake really cares about how this dump looks." Samantha said sarcastically, her voice rising. "Maybe if you got a job we could move outta here-"

"Shut up Sam! I'm your mother; don't talk to me like that!" She screeched before taking another glug of beer.

"Seems like you're a great mother, huh?" Sam shrieked, pulling the sleeve of her jacket up and showing the shiny yellow bruise that rested above her elbow.

"I said Shut up!" Her eyes where wild and Sam glanced at the five empty bottles on the ratty coffee table.

"Mom, You would have no home and no beer without me. Right when I get enough money, I am out of here." Samantha spat.

"Samantha Allen, never speak to me that way again! Do you understand? I am your mother!" Sam's mom said with a surprisingly cold calm voice.

"I am already 19 so I can technically walk out right now-"

Samantha's mom picked up an unopened beer bottle and everything seemed to freeze. The amber colored bottle flashed through the air, straight to its target. Samantha turned her face just in time, and the bottle exploded against the back of her head.

Shards of glass splashed her neck. Sam let out a heart wrenching scream and fell to the floor, the room spinning violently around her. She blindly crawled to the front door and tried desperately to open it. She _had _to get out of this hell hole. With much effort, she finally got the door open. Sam tried to stand up, only to come crashing back down. Feeling bile rise up in her throat, she crawled out the door. A small part of her mind wondered 'is it beer or blood running down my spine?' Samantha crashed down the stairs of the broken porch and tried to crawl down the street. Her stomach wrenched. Soon enough she fell to the ground and vomited around herself. Darkness that was creeping into her vision. She stopped fighting. Right on the dirty, broken ground, she fell unconscious.

**Jordan **

Jordan Maron easily coasted on his skateboard as he let his thoughts wander in the summer night. He tried to ignore the dumpy and seemingly abandoned houses that cluttered the way back to his apartment. It was a little sad and creepy to be around the 'unsafe' part of Santa Barbra California, but it did get him home much faster. Seconds later, he heard a soul killing scream and bone crunching crash. He stopped, looking around at the dark hollow houses around him. Then, a door opened and a shadow crawled out. At first he thought it was a hurt pet, but walking forward, he saw the shape was human. It looked so small, he guessed it was a child. His heart started to beat faster. Should he run, or help?

He took a deep breath, and ran to it, abandoning his skateboard. Long, blond hair fanned out around her head, and despite what he first thought, it wasn't a child. He tried putting one arm under her neck, but pulled away when he felt glass imbedded there. His hand was now covered in blood. He ignored it and pulled her small frame over his shoulder. He ran as fast as possible towards a brighter, safer part of the city. He could feel her raspy breaths on his neck, which made him start to sprint. He tried hard to stay calm, but couldn't help but worry about what the hell happened to her. Soon enough he was back into the busy and tourist filled streets.

With sudden urgency at hearing the girl's breathing start to dramatically slow, he franticly waved down a cab. In half a minute, he was rushing into a cab, asking for the hospital. The driver sensed his urgency, so they sped off, dangerously dodging cars. Jordan didn't realize he was holding his breath until nurses in the hospital whisked her away on a stretcher. He flopped down into a chair. Should he leave? He didn't know this girl, and it wasn't his business to know what happened. But for some reason, he couldn't get up and walk out of the sliding doors. He wanted to know if this girl was okay. He sat thinking, but soon, a chubby woman in tea green scrubs walked up.

"Are you the young man who saved that girls life?" She asked. Her nametag read Judy, with little hearts all around her name.

"Saved?" Jordan said, embarrassed. "Well I didn't really save her…"

"Oh don't be silly. About ten minutes later she would have been close to having permanent damage to her brain, and probably would have lost a lot more blood."

"Is she okay?" he asked, trying to get to the point.

"We don't know yet, the girl- or young woman I should say, wants to see you. She just woke up, but we'll need to put her back to sleep in a bit to do the operation."

"Operation?" Jordan tapped his foot nervously, standing up.

"We have to pull glass shards from her neck."

"Oh." He said, following Judy down the hall and to the large elevator.

Jordan nervously opened the door. Her eyes fluttered open in surprise when she saw him. She had whitish blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and a dirt streaked face. Yet she still somehow managed to look as pretty as a fresh rose. Jordan felt his heart stop and couldn't think straight, staring right at her beautiful face. **( A/N Yeah, that's right! After the blood, beer and vomit Jordan falls in love…)**

"Thank you…" She whispered.

"Um… yeah." Jordan quickly looked at his shoes in embarrassment.

"You look really, really familiar actually. But I just can't place your face."

Just then, a lab coat clad doctor strode into the room, a grim look on his face.

"I just looked over the brain scan. She has some internal bleeding near the back of her head. She may have some short term memory loss Judy. It was a pretty serious concussion, but whoever found her got there in the nick of time." He said, pushing his wire rimmed glasses higher up his face.

"Wait, what?" The patient said, her pout getting deeper.

"Honey, where do you live? How old are you? What is your name?" Judy pestered.

"My name is Sam, I'm nineteen… and that's all I know." She said, looking depressed. Sam, as he now knew her, shifted uncomfortably.

"I never heard your name." Her eyelids started to close.

"I'm Jordan."

"Well, Jordan, you are going to have to go now because you aren't allowed to be in here for the operation. If you would like you can wait for about thirty minutes until the operation is over, because it's fairly simple." Judy interrupted.

"Uh, okay." He stuttered before leaving the room, walking silently to the elevator. He remembered that he forgot to post a video that day.

_"Why should that matter right now?" _He thought, purposely ignoring the clock on the wall that read eleven. Blankly staring at his blood stained hand he thought about Sam, and how beautiful she looked, even after losing like a quart of blood, having a concussion, and the glass in her skin… **( A/N Was that a little too much?) **He shook his head. It was eleven at night, he ran about a mile, and he just wasn't thinking straight.

Awhile later Judy came into the quiet lobby, scanning the room for him.

"Jordan, its past midnight and the operation is taking longer than expected, so why not just come back in the morning?" She said motherly, patting him on the back. Jordan glanced at the clock to see that she was right, it was just a little past 12 p.m.

"Alright, I better go then…" He trailed off, reluctantly walking out the sleek glass doors to the hospital.

Jordan stared at the ceiling and tried to calm his thoughts so he could get some much needed sleep, but it wasn't working. All he could think about was the blood, the glass shards, and her beautiful face, _Sam's _beautiful face…

No. How could he be thinking that way? He was just tired and a little freaked out from everything, and he needed sleep.

Jordan quickly turned to face the wall and forced his eyes shut, letting his thoughts drift…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Heyz! I am back with chapter two so now for some comment answering. I don't know if I will do this a lot or not, but whateva.**

**Oeve- I know right? I decided to not do cliché and this is what I came up with. CREATIVE PEOPLE RULE DA EARTH.**

**VintageZebra- Its JAMANTHA. I mean, it reminds me of my favorite toast condiment so why not?**

**Cliffdiverwarriorcat- Thank you for being first commenter! *gives bottle of Nanner's favorite wine***

**crazykatz430- Sad backstories = more drama = more romance. A simple mathematics equation. **

**Scarletslayssquids- well, its love at first sight. enough said xD**

**Alright, let's get started, right? I think you may like this chapter. But honestly I don't know anyone's opinion but me soooo…. Yea.**

**(By the way this is set in like August… I honestly don't know.)**

**Jordan**

Jordan sat at the counter, quickly eating a banana while updating his twitter page.

'Hey doods sorry for not posting last night, it was a little hectic but be prepared for some videos today!'

Then, he quickly walked towards the door and reached for the air where his skateboard should be propped against the wall.

"Goddamn it!" He groaned, doubting it would be where he left it the night before. He trudged out the door and got into the small elevator, still feeling drowsy. Just then, his phone rang its familiar tone and he blindly picked up.

"Hey, its Ryan."

"Oh hey… what is up?"

"Are we still doing hunger games today?"

"Yeah sure. I just… have to go do stuff this morning, can we do it later?"

"Yeah, but just saying you sound a little off dude."

Jordan was distracted when the elevator finally came to a stop at the first floor of the apartments.

"What did you say again?"

"I said you seem off. Are you feeling fine?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's a long story."

"Eh? Just tell it short."

Jordan rolled his eyes and hurried towards the parking garage.

"Well, I was coming home from skating last night and I was taking a short cut and I kinda found a woman who was really hurt so I brought her to the hospital and stuff." he rambled, trying to get the words out of his mouth as fast as possible.

"Oh. was she hot?"

Jordan rolled his eyes, even if Ryan couldn't see through the phone.

"I got to go."

"Wai-"

Jordan hung up, tossing his phone into the passenger seat. He didn't have the patients to deal with Ryan's immaturity right now. He slowly made his way to the entrance of the parking garage. "Son of-" he put his head on the steering wheel when he saw a beat up Saturn Aura, parked right in the front of the garage. "dammit!" he mumbled. He was going to have to walk.

A small part of him told him to go back inside, put on some sweats, and record a video. He didn't even know Sam. For all he knew... he swallowed at the thought. She could have a boyfriend...

He pushed the thought away and got out of his car. He would never know if he didn't go see her.

**Samantha**

She blinked, opening her eyes to yellow light. Puffy white blanket surrounded her, keeping her pleasantly warm in her hospital gown.

"This isn't so bad..." she shifted, wiggling her toes.

She heard a click of a door opening, and Judy, the rotund nurse, tip-toed in.

"Oh, you're awake!" she smiled. she had soft features and bright red curly hair.

She left, but in a moment, she was back, with someone else with her.

He wasn't very tall. he had dark hair, combed back in the front to make a little wave. Deep brown eyes, thin, pink lips. Stubble dotted his chin, and he looked strikingly familiar.

"Your the guy that found me last night, right?" Samantha asked, brushing a blonde lock out of her eyes.

"Yeah..." He said, glancing down. "Do you remember anything yet?"

"Actually, I had an idea about that. Why not you tell me what you saw, and then maybe that will help me remember."

"Oh, okay..." Jordan said before quietly clearing his throat.

"Um... I heard a crash and a scream and then you crawled out of a house and uh... vomited before falling to the ground."

When Jordan looked up, Sam's eyes where filled with tears.

"I remember now..." she choked. "My mom did that. She was mad at me for not cleaning something i think..."

Jordan held back a gasp and waited for Sam to say more.

"She hit me sometimes but never did something like this..." Then, Sam burst into tears and Jordan stood close to the hospital bed.

Jordan uncomfortably shifted his weight and felt a pang when thinking of losing all your memory.

"Samantha, you're going to be okay..." He whispered, putting his hand on hers. Sam looked up, managing a small smile.

"I... I don't want to-" She sobbed, hiding her face in her hands. "Go back!" This just made Jordan want to cry himself, and he knew that he had to fix it.

"I have a guest room... you could stay there." He said quietly. Sam looked up.

"I can't do that to you-"

"Its okay Sam, really. im not letting you go back to your own house..."

Sam hesitantly nodded and looked up. Just then, Judy burst though the door.

"I have good news!" She squealed. "Samantha, they are only keeping you for one more night, then you are free to go!"

"Well, thank you Judy..." Samantha said. "Would you mind getting me some orange juice?"

"Oh, ill get that right away!" Judy then left once again and Sam whispered, "Thank you Jordan. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You don't know how much this means to _me_!" He said, chuckling quietly. Then, his phone rang and he sighed.

"That must be Ryan... I better go. Ill come tomorrow, okay?" He smiled and Sam attempted to smile back.

"Okay, bye!" Sam then rolled over and closed her eyes.

**Jordan**

"In a world where Ocelots are everywhere..." Jordan said, focusing on the screen.

"I know right? A cat lady must have designed this map." Ryan laughed, and Jordan joined in.

"We are starting!" He exclaimed. "Should we go spawn?"

"Yeah, but hurry to leave." Ryan said.

**(*time skip*)**

"Alright everybody that was Hunger Games with Sparklez, thanks for watching!" Ryan said before promptly turning his recording off along with Jordan.  
Then, Jordan pulled up the skype call on his computer.

"Alright, well that was pretty fun!" Jordan said.

"Yeah, for sure. Want to play another round without recording?"

"I kinda got to fix up some stuff... sorry."

"No, its cool. I was going to play some GLG craft anyways."

"Okay, bye."

Then, Jordan walked to his guest room, where he replaced the sheets and tried to clean out the closet. It definitely wasn't perfect, but it would have to do.

* * *

**still not strong enough to do a cliff hanger, because I couldn't pull all of you up to safety with my weak arms. I am sorry if I didn't get to a comment, by the way. I will probably only do like the first ones. Anyways, buhbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fangirls of the universe! I am here to say that THE COVER PICTURE IS BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING AND IT WAS DRAWN BY ELLA AKA CrazyCatAngel. so go check her out of i will die tomorrow. So... yeah. I am also like kinda freaking freaked out by how people could enjoy my stupid fan-girlness. Like honestly, it makes me freak out to think i have almost twenty comments. Well, i guess i just have talent! (JK) Okay, comment answers.**

**Cliffdiverwarriorcat- In real life crushes are so, so overrated. Oh my gosh that just made me sound like the loser i am... meep.**

**crazykatz430- Sad is good. xD**

**VintageZebra- You are literally the only humen who understands my freakness. I swear I did the same thing when I was reading your fanfiction. To bad YOU HAD TO END IT! D'=**

**9653girl- i think you can read my mind... but don't tell nobody kay? Our secret.**

**Well. I love watching GTA 5 live streams from the one and only... yeah, you probably guessed it. what hash tag is now the best and most freakiness hash tag ever?**

**Samantha**

"Hon, were just going to write a medical report, then you're free to go!" Judy smiled, giving Samantha a motherly hug.

"Take care of yourself, and don't get hurt again!"

Small, pinkish scars covered the back of her neck, and her head felt sore. But she was able to walk fine, and she still couldn't recall much of her past. If she didn't leave the hospital now... she only imagined the bill that would be sent to her house. 'My old house...' she reminded herself.

Jordan had phoned the hospital earlier that morning, saying he would be there to pick her up at ten, and her stomach was flipping.

'I don't even know this guy! what was i thinking, agreeing to this?' She thought, nervously biting her chapped lip, waiting in the lobby. He could be a murderer... rapist... The horrible thoughts kept on flowing. But then, she remembered his face, his chocolate eyes, and the way he looked at her. like he really cared. No one had looked at her that way before... maybe she would be okay.

**Jordan**

"What was i thinking?" The distressed words echoed off of the plain white walls of the guest room. It was more like a large closet. It had one small window by the ceiling, and a lone twin mattress in the corner. The floor was scuffed up honey colored wood, and the air tasted stale. He did his best to clean out the closet and sweep the floor, but it wasn't nearly enough to make the room look okay.

"Damn it!" he moaned, collapsing onto the air mattress in the corner. This wasn't nearly enough... He picked himself up and slowly walked out the closet, i mean, guest room, door. He grabbed his keys off the counter, slowly trudging out the door he was ready to go to the hospital.

When he got there Samantha was waiting in the front room in very tight jeans and a loose gray top.

"I had to get clothes people donated to the hospital because, you know... I don't have any besides the bloody ones." Samantha said, looking down at her old white sneakers, the only part of her old clothes that where salvaged.

"Oh, well... we can get you new ones tomorrow!" Jordan awkwardly replied before walking Samantha to his car. Jordan could see her grit her teeth in pain when she tried to lay back slightly on the seat.

"So, do you live around here?" Samantha asked, looking around at the nice apartment buildings, coffee shops, and occasional strip malls.

"Yeah, its a short drive, only about ten minutes away."

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet and a little uncomfortable as they drove.

"Well... I guess we are here..." Jordan said as they pulled into a parking garage under an average apartment building. He glanced at Sam to see her smiling slightly. This calmed him a bit, but he was still a little stressed.

"You have a nice place!" Samantha exclaimed as they walked in. Jordan smiled nervously and said, "Glad you like it! I need to go to the grocery store and stuff, so you can just watch T.V. and rest your neck." Samantha nodded and sat down, turning on the T.V.

**Samantha**

After Jordan left, Samantha tried to focus on watching T.V. but she just couldn't. Her clothes scratched and itched and made her want to scream. The jeans dug into her legs and the shirt felt dirty and gross. A quarter way though a cooking show she felt worse then she was in the hospital. Finally, she got up and looked around the apartment... **(Yeah I know, quick Samantha POV, but you will see...) **

**Jordan**

Jordan stepped into the apartment and saw Sam sitting on the couch, her blonde hair slightly messed up, and she smiled when she saw him.

"Hey! You should have stayed, Rachel Ray just made a shrimp casserole!" She smiled, and Jordan laughed. Then, walked towards the kitchen.

"I am going to put the groceries away!" He said, still laughing when he got to the kitchen.

"I came to help." Samantha said a few minutes later. Jordan spun around to find her in green basketball shorts and a black T-shirt.

"Why are you... uh... wearing my clothes?" Jordan stuttered. Samantha blushed a violent shade of red and looked down.

"I was kind of dying in the other clothes, so i... put on these. I can give them back if you want."

"No, its cool!" Jordan laughed, "They look nice."

Jordan froze a second later, realizing what he said. Samantha blushed even more, but there was a small smile on her face.

"Well, thanks. I must look like a model!" Samantha laughed, sticking her hip out and putting her hand behind her head in an attempt to do a model pose. This made Jordan laugh so hard he leaned on the counter to avoid falling over.

"What? You can't see me as the model type?" Samantha asked, pouting.

Jordan gasped for breath and when he finally calmed down he said, "Not really..." putting the jugs of orange juice into the fridge.

_Orange juice? _Samantha thought in the back of her mind. It reminded her of something...

Samantha searched her mind, trying to figure it out. Her shoulders slumped when she thought of nothing.

"Something wrong?" Jordan asked.

"No, i was just a little disappointing that you said i didn't look like a model..." Samantha faked whined to cover it up. What would Jordan think if she said: _Oh, your Orange juice reminded me of something from my past._

Jordan smiled, and Sam couldn't help but smile back.

**Samantha **

Samantha felt like it was some crazy dream, some alternate reality. But it wasn't. She was just here with her new friend and roommate Jordan, and they where having fun. But she felt like he was so familiar, so common, yet so... amazing at the same time. She knew she had to know him from somewhere before, but he obviously didn't know her before...

Jordan then stopped and slapped his forehead.

"I totally forgot i had to go do something!" Jordan groaned. "Ill be back in about an hour. You can do whatever you want, though." Then, he hurried form the kitchen and down the hallway into a room. Samantha tried to tame her curiosity but when she heard him laugh so hard she couldn't help but tiptoe down the hall to see what was going on. Jordan was sitting in front of the computer, playing some type of video game.

"Hey Sparklez... I think I see you!" a voice says, and Samantha closes the door again and walked down the hall in a daze.

_Sparklez?! _Samantha thought, and she got the same weird feeling she did earlier, except stronger.

She knew him, but she just wasn't sure how.

* * *

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please comment and stuffs. It makes me want to ride down slides made of rainbows or something.  
**

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello to dem beautiful peoples of this world. **

**VintageZebra- Maybe I should add something like that into the story, right?**

**ScarrletSlaysSquids- Aww, that is so nice of you! Guess what you get? *Gives a bottle of Nanner's favorite wine***

**kgg10- No, that was perfect! You are great at singing xD**

**Oeve- Love, don't hate =D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jordan**

Jordan and Samantha spent the rest of the day quietly lounging around the apartment, talking and watching television. Both of them went to sleep peacefully and Jordan was relieved to find that Samantha actually liked her small room. The next morning, Jordan woke up to the pleasant smell of bacon, eggs, and cheese. This took him by surprise because he usually had the apartment to himself and had only orange juice and cereal in the morning. He quickly put on basketball shorts and a T-shirt before walking to the small kitchen, still half asleep.

"Good morning!" Sam chirped. She was still wearing his clothes. "What would you like for breakfast? I made bacon, toast, scrambled eggs and chive omelets. I can give you a little bit of everything, if you want."

The food sounded so delicious, and she was being really nice. Maybe this roomie thing would be okay, after all.

"I would like everything, for sharks." He said, smiling.

Samantha went pale and stiff right when he said that. Her eyes widened and right when she whispered, "Dolphinately..." **she fell to the tile floor.**

**Samantha**

Samantha woke up early and decided she was going to make breakfast for Jordan, as some sort of a thank you. Shortly after finishing everything Jordan walked into the kitchen. She hoped Jordan would like the food. He seemed enthusiastic enough, but when he said, "For sharks" Samantha lost it.

She lost it because she finally realized how she knew him. She realized that he was the person she had been obsessed with for the past two years, maybe even more. She couldn't remember exactly for how long. Now, he had saved her life and let her stay with him for the time being. About five minutes later she woke up, lying on the couch with Jordan holding her hand tight.

"Are you okay?" He asked franticly. "What happened?"

Samantha felt every cell in her body want to give a fangirl shriek, but with all her heart she swallowed it down and said:

"I don't know honestly. What happened?" Samantha lied.

"You just, fainted!" Jordan said. "Should we call the hospital again?"

Samantha swallowed. His voice was so perfect in person.

"No, I'm good. Lets just eat, okay? I worked hard!" Samantha said, trying to lighten the mood.

'he must think im suck an idiot…' she thought, sitting up.

"Okay, but just... be careful." Jordan said softly, which only made Samantha fall back onto the couch. It was just too much for her to comprehend. She was in his apartment. He was talking to her. She was laying on his couch.

"Okay, how about we eat in here instead, so you can rest?" He asked.

"Uh, sure…" she said warily.

Jordan walked to the kitchen, and once he was out of sight she let herself squeal. But that was all she could give herself, because she was not, definitely NOT going to ruin everything by fangirling. I mean, so what if she used to watch his videos religiously? That didn't mean that she would allow herself to start screaming and try to steal Jordan's twitter password.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths..." Sam murmured, closing her eyes.

Samantha's eyes fluttered open and Jordan sat next to her before handing her a plate full of food and a glass of orange juice.

"Do you like it?" Samantha asked when Jordan took a bite.

"Its really good!" he said before taking another bite. Samantha smiled and nibbled a piece of bacon, not feeling very hungry. It took all her Bain power to avoid staring at him eat and glug orange juice.

"I kind of feel bad stealing your clothes, so... um... can I have twenty dollars so I can find some stuff at goodwill?" She asked.

Jordan laughed and said, "Its okay, we can go to target." He pronounced Target like Tarrr-Shayyyy which made her laugh.

Samantha then closed her eyes and remembered how, before, she would desperately try to save money by buying five dollar shirts at Goodwill so that she could use all her money from the gas station to pay the rent.

"Okay..." Samantha said nervously.

"Well, we don't have to go right now. We can play video games if you want!" Jordan exclaimed, trying to make Sam feel more at home.

"I think I used to play... um... a game with blocks..." Samantha tried hard to remember, but her memory was still so unclear.

"Minecraft?" Jordan asked, and Samantha nodded.

"I play that too. Come on, my computer is in here."

Sam followed him down the short hallway and into the room that she had spied him playing some sort of computer game on yesterday. She sat down on the chair beside him where he pointed to a very thin and futuristic laptop.

"If you can remember your username and password, you can use that one."

"Okay."

Samantha now tried her best to search though her mind. It was like looking though a file cabinet with all the files mixed up, and with some missing altogether. But after over a minute of straight thinking, she found it.

"I know what it is!" She squealed, not even masking her excitement.

"Good. Do you want me to show you?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Samantha logged on after five tries and she could see Jordan cringe slightly when she only knew how to go forward. After teaching her all the keys, she started a single player world and slowly learned how to punch wood. Jordan quickly turned on a LAN server and entered the world.

"Ahh!" Samantha screamed, punching Jordan when he appeared right in front of her in the game.

"It's okay, it's just me!" Jordan laughed, and Sam soon joined in.

"Okay, so what do I do with the wood?" She asked.

Two hours went on like this, but Sam was a fast learner and quickly remembered some vital parts of the game. Soon enough they had built a large house and even went mining, with Samantha dying nine times in the process. All thoughts of shopping left their minds as they played. About thirty minutes later, Samantha decided that she needed to play a trick on Jordan. While he was turned around at the furnaces and crafting tables doing who-knows-what she took out her iron sword and smacked him to pieces, bursting into sneaky giggles.

"How dare you!?" He said, pretending to be mad.

"Here, take all your stuff back!" She squealed, throwing the iron and wood out of her inventory. He quickly picked it all up then smacked her with a shovel.

"That's what you get!" He said. Samantha just giggled and ran out of the house. For hours they played, not once getting bored until Jordan finally said, "I think we better go to Target now..."

**Samantha**

Samantha glanced at the time and gasped. Time flew by and what seemed like an hour was now five hours.

"Lets just go get the clothes." Sam smiled and got up.

"Okay, but you may want to put on your other clothes…"

Sam looked down at Jordan's clothes she was wearing and turned red. Jordan also blushed and attempted to reassure her.

"No, I mean, they.. mine just..."

"No I get it!" Samantha laughed before walking into her room and putting on the itchy clothes the hospital gave her. As she put them on, she desperately tried to ignore the mirror. Mirrors where always her worst enemy, besides her mom and Jake. Even at times when she was happy, when she felt pretty, mirrors told the hard truth. She would never really be pretty. She had too many scars, bumps, bruises, and scabs covering her back and legs. She could never wear cute back-bearing dresses, short-shorts, or spaghetti string tops in public without people noticing the ugly scars and gross purple bruises.

"No." Sam mumbled, quickly turning away from the mirror to put on the ugly shirt.

Minutes later they were both getting into Jordan's car, smiling. When they got to target, Jordan and she went to the woman's section and she nervously looked around. She had almost no idea how to put and outfit together besides not wearing orange with dark green.

"Um." Samantha stuttered. "I don't really know about clothing or fashion."

"Me either!" Jordan laughed. This made Sam feel less depressed, and in about ten minutes she was actually excited to be looking around, with Jordan just watching. Soon, she had two tank tops, two T-shirts, two pairs of jeans and with her cheeks bright red she chose out undergarments, Jordan standing uncomfortably nearby.

'It's not like I can wear one pair of underwear and one bra all the time…' Sam thought, trying to reason with her flushed cheeks as she walked over to the bra area.

"Uh..." Sam stuttered while Jordan just stood there, his cheeks flaming. "You can, um... go somewhere else if you want."

Jordan then tried to smile while looking around until he found a large box of discount wolman's socks. He then looked around in the box.

"Those are girl socks." Sam giggled. Jordan stopped rummaging around and looked up.

"Uh... yeah. My mom wanted me to um... send her some socks." He then continued to throw socks into the air as he searched around, looking nowhere but the box.

"Okay, whatever!" She laughed before quickly grabbing the items she needed.

After that they walked back to the other had tried extra hard to pick out cheap and inexpensive things, but when she eyed a beautiful black shirt that was supposed to come down to your hips she couldn't help but walk over and rub the silky fabric between her fingers.

"Hey, you can buy that if you want." Jordan said. "It looks nice."

"Well, I better try it on before though. I want to make sure it fits." Samantha said before cringing at the price, which was twenty five dollars. She couldn't ever remember buying a shirt over ten.

Jordan followed her to the dressing rooms, where he then waited outside.

**Jordan**

Jordan waited patiently outside the dressing rooms and tried to ignore the clerk that was staring at him for no apparent reason. A couple minutes later Samantha stepped out, looking beautiful in the silky black shirt.

"I can so be a model." She said in a fake serious voice before doing a spin. Without thinking Jordan gasped when the plunging back showed black, blue, and yellow bruises that literally dented. Scars ranging from small to large cut a crossed her back. Scabs dotted her skin. When Sam turned back around realization hit her when she saw Jordan's face and she immediately ran back into the dressing rooms, her eyes filling with tears.

Jordan felt like punching himself. He probably just ruined everything by acting disgusted. But he couldn't get the thought of all those scars out of his head. No, they couldn't have been an accident. They all seemed unnatural. Seconds later, it finally hit him. He never thought about how many times her mother had hit Sam before. For all he knew it could have been her whole life up until now.

**Samantha**

I didn't bother to wipe my tears as I slammed my head against the wall of the dressing cubicle. The only word that ran though my head was stupid, over and over my brain chanted.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid...'

Why didn't she check if the back was open? Now Jordan probably thought she was gross and disgusting and freaky... Then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Sam, you in there?" Jordan asked.

"Why are you in here?" Samantha sobbed, not able to withhold her pain.

"Come out here, so we can talk." He said gently, and Sam slowly opened the door to face him, her face red with tears.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before pulling her into a hug, where she started to bawl.

"I'm ugly." Sam whispered.

"No, you're not." Jordan said plainly. "You're beautiful."

Sam looked him in the eyes and smiled, just a tiny bit before again leaning on Jordan, still crying.

Jordan rubbed her back, trying to make her feel better and to reassure her. A few minutes later Sam wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Jordan, for everything."

"No Sam, thank you."

**Well, that was sweet yet dramatic. Still not cool enough to do a cliff hanger though. Oh well. Review and tell me if you loved it, hated it, or think I am crazy, because I am kind of. Lawl anyways, until next time, don't die!**

**P.S. I of course apologize for any spelling mistakes, my mysterious editor wasn't feeling well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosie here for an awesome update of this fan girl story! so far we have six hundred and thirty eight views. YAY! Victory dance of fan girlness time! Anyways, here are the comment replies! **

**Baileyice207: Sadness is good for romantic stories. Have you ever read safe haven? Its really sad, which makes it even more romantic. **

**VintageZebra: I totally agree with you which is why in this chapter Jordan is going to murder Sam. Just kidding!**

**ScarlettSlaysSquids: I am glad you love it because guess what? I kinda love it too, but mostly because even though Sam is the 'damsel in distress' she can still be bad ass. Amaright? xD**

**AlexAndriCP: Keep commenting and I may start posting twice a week... you never know. **

**Alright, so a recap of last chapter because it was so focking long:**

**1. Sam makes Jordan breakfast.**

**2. Sam realizes that she is in the house of her biggest idol, in his clothes, making him breakfast and faints.**

**3. She wakes up, pretending not to be a crazy fangirl.**

**4. They play minecraft together for a little while before going to Target.**

**5. Sam finds a cute shirt and tries it on, not realized that the back reveals her terribly wrecked back.**

**6. She goes into the dressing room crying, but Jordan comes in a reassures her.**

**Kay**,** now that all that is over, LETS GET STARTED! **

**Jordan**

After paying for everything (including the black shirt, which Samantha wanted to put back but he wouldn't let her.) they quietly drove home, not talking much. When they where back Samantha pulled the tags off her new things and hung them in her tiny closet while Jordan washed the dishes from that morning. Later Sam came in to the kitchen, now smiling with her tears dried and wearing one of her new tank tops and simple jeans shorts.

"Thank you for the stuff Jordan!" She said quietly as she started to wash dishes along with him without asking.

"Of course, any time." He smiled. Soon, when everything was clean and dried Sam sat on the couch to rest and Jordan put in a movie to watch. But neither of them where watching much, with Jordan being in the state of half awake and half asleep and Sam starting to hyperventilate from being only a foot away from the Jordan Maron. In the quiet darkness of the sun slowly starting to go down she could no longer ignore the fact that she was in his apartment building, in is apartment, sitting on his couch with a sleepy Jordan not far away. Soon she could only gasp in breaths and sweat was collecting in the palms of her hands.

"Are you okay?" Jordan yawned. Samantha felt her muscles go weak when his finger brushed against her arm.

"Yeah, fine!" Sam tried to smile but it quickly faltered and died. He looked at her more closely to find that her slightly pale skin had a pink tint as she stared at the screen.

**Samantha**

Sam felt like she was going crazy. Her cheeks where hot and she felt like screaming so badly. She felt like toppling onto her knees and begging Jordan to autograph her face and get a picture with him. But, she of course couldn't without being revealed as a freaky fan girl stalker, so she kept quiet. It came to her that this only happened when she was with Jordan and it was quiet or nothing much was going on. Soon, the movie ended but Jordan was asleep so she turned on the cooking channel and ended up watching a show on cupcakes, which temporarily distracted her but also caused her stomach to growl and writhe.

Of course, they forgot dinner. Sam turned off the television and sat in the dark, only one lamp lighting the space. She glanced at Jordan sleeping and felt a giggle rise in her. How many times in her lifetime had she wondered what Jordan Maron looked like when he was sleeping? Probably more then a million and of course, she never thought she would ever see it. Yet he was a mere foot away, with his arms at odd angles and his legs bunched together. Thinking she may never have another chance, Sam took a throw blanket and threw it over herself before curling up and watching Jordan breath in and out in calm, quiet breaths. **(What? Its not like you wouldn't do the same thing, so don't get mad at Sam for it. xD I am such a freak.)**

Soon, Sam realized what a weirdo she was being and walked to her room to sleep, though she spent at least an hour awake thinking about how... impossible this all was. I mean, out of five million crazy fans, she was the one to actually get to meet him and see his apartment and be friends? How could this happen to her, especially because she didn't think she deserved it?

"Not time to think about that stuff..." She mumbled before falling asleep.

The next morning Samantha woke up with a yawn and promptly got up. it was about time she finally felt grateful and happy with her new, exciting life. Who cares if she didn't deserve to be living in Jordan's apartment? She was, and it wasn't going to change for awhile. Or at least, she hoped.

With a new spring in her step Sam walked to the kitchen and put a small pot full of water on the stove before taking four eggs from the fridge and setting them on the counter.

About fifteen minutes later Sam held two plates of poached eggs and glasses of Orange juice and walked to the living room to find Jordan sprawled on the couch, still asleep. Sam giggled but soon froze and watched in horror as a poached egg slid off the plate and exploded on Jordan's face, yolk covering his shirt.

"What the?!" He muttered, sitting up and wiping the yellow goo out of his eyes.

"OhmygoshIamsosorry!" Samantha rambled, her cheeks cherry red. He smiled and took a handful off the stuff and put it all over her arm. Sam shrieked with laughter and set the two plates on the coffee table.

"Are we even?" She laughed.

"No." Jordan said in a serious tone before wiping more goo off his cheek and throwing it at Sam's. "Now we are!"

This threw Sam into an unending giggle spree and she sprawled on the sofa when Jordan got up.

"I am going to get all this stuff off!" He said before walking down the hall. Sam gasped for breath when her giggles died down, and she realized that she hadn't laughed that way for as long as she could remember. It seemed like ever since she was ten or eleven her mom stopped working, met Jake, and started drinking and doing drugs Sam was never perfectly happy. But now, that would change. She went into the small second bathroom and washed off her arm and face before brushing her hair with the comb she borrowed from Jordan. Soon her face was clear and her white blonde hair was straight, so she left the bathroom and went to the kitchen with the plates and reheated them in the microwave. Just when the microwave went 'ding!' for the second plate Jordan came in, his hair still wet.

Sam gave him the plate with two eggs on it with a shaky hand and croaked "They are poached..."

Jordan gave her a weird look before saying, "Cool, I don't think I have had that before."

Samantha felt like face palming so hard. Why did she have to freeze up like that whenever she is with Jordan and not occupied?

So, Sam did what any sane person would do: Stuffed her mouth full of egg and started chewing to avoid anymore talking. After another look from Jordan he ate too and gave a quick compliment to the breakfast. Sam only nodded sheepishly.

Both of them finished breakfast in near silence and when Jordan finished he smiled and said:

"I am going to be out of the house most of the day, so you can do pretty much whatever."

"Thanks!" Sam replied, imagining looking around Jordan's room with excitement. **(SHE IS STILL A FANGIRL AT HEART.) **

"I will probably be back around eight or nine."

"Okay!"

Then, Jordan put his plate in the sink, grabbed his keys, and waved bye before walking out the door.

Samantha washed the two plates and silverware before going into Jordan's computer room.

Would Jordan be upset if she used his laptop to play Minecraft? She shook her head and brought the lightweight computer to her small room and laid on the mattress. After turning it on and going into the LAN world that they where playing together yesterday, she continued building and collecting resources. Soon she added another level to the huge pretty house and even collected another full stack of iron, and she was getting slightly bored. So, without even thinking she pulled up the internet and quickly typed in 'CaptainSparklez'.

After watching ten videos she missed Samantha felt tired for some reason and fell asleep to the almost nonexistent hum of the computer.

**DON'T DIE BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER OR I WILL KILL YOU BECAUSE I HAVE THINGS PLANNED. MANY THINGS. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back for all your fangirl hearts to be filled. ANNNDDDD... ACTION!**

**Samantha**

Sam yawned and stretched before feeling stupid.

"Why was I sleeping in the middle of the day?" She thought to herself before checking the time on the computer. The clock read four thirty.

"I must be getting lazy from resting so much..." She thought before going into the bathroom to have a quick shower. Samantha finished showering quickly and when she got out she looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at her arms and legs that where blanketed in scars and yet... she felt no sadness, no anger, only feeling her heart swell with joy when she remembered Jordan's words.

_"You're beautiful."_

She felt beautiful, and it was all because of Jordan.

After brushing her hair and teeth, Sam quickly put on the shorts she wore yesterday and a white short sleeve before going out for a run. The slight breezed and dwindling heat felt nice on her skin as she jogged around the block, admiring all the vegetation along the way. Soon she was back at the apartment and felt even happier then before.

-Time skip with elevator music-

"Almost done!" Samantha said to herself proudly as she carefully pulled the roasted chicken out of the oven. Seconds after she put the small metal pan out she heard the key turn in the front door and she grinned when Jordan gasped at the sight of the meal.

"You... You made this?" He stuttered. Sam was unsure if he was joking or not but she nodded.

"Yeah, and I am going to clean the kitchen, don't worry."

"It looks awesome!" He grinned "Can I eat now?"

"Sure! Take as much as you would like. Its probably too much for two people, but I am sure we can use the rest as leftovers." Sam quickly cut off a leg and handed a plate to Jordan.

"Want more?"

Jordan shook his head and smiled.

"If I need more ill get it later, but thanks!"

By that time it was already dark outside and after cleaning the kitchen Sam changed into more comfortable clothes and joined Jordan in watching some sort of horror movie

"That girl is an idiot! It is not cool to go into an Asylum at night!" Sam said, rolling her eyes and chuckling.

"Well I guess she just wants to-" The doorbell rang loudly, cutting off Jordan's words. Jordan quickly got up and unlocked the door.

**Jordan**

Jordan quickly got up and opened the door to find two guys standing with suitcases beside them.

"Hey Jordan!" One of them said.

Jordan's head turned to the side. "Hi. Do I happen to know you?"

"Its Mitch and Jerome!"

"Oh... So why do you happen to be here?"

"Well, its a long story but Mitch thought it would be okay to use the hotel penthouse with out permission and..."

"Hey, that wine was worth it!"

The both laughed and Jordan didn't know what to say.

"What Jerome forgot to say is we where wondering if we could stay here a couple days. We had to pay a lot of money to the hotel so..."

Jordan glanced back into his apartment and had no idea what to say. He couldn't have Samantha and these two stay in his apartment, could he?

"Oh, actually, Mitch" Jerome wiggled his eyebrows. "I think Jordan has a lady friend over."

"Well, we can come back later"

Samantha ran into the hall barefoot and laughed awkwardly.

"Noooo, not like that dudes."

"Oh, are you quite sure?"

"Uh, yeah. Want chicken? I made chicken. Its good chicken, actually..."

"Yay, chicken!" Then Jerome and Mitch ran into the apartment, leaving Sam and Jordan behind.

"Oh no. Shit, I just invited them in!" Samantha groaned, "I am so sorry. Ill get them out."

"Just let them eat chicken" Jordan chuckled, "Then we will kick them out."

When they walked back inside Mitch and Jerome where already sitting on the couch with plates full of chicken watching the movie.

"Ahhh!" They both screamed at the same time before laughing. Sam and Jordan traded looks.

"Hey, dudes?" Sam walked in front of the T.V. and smiled. "You Jags better get out of here after you finish that chicken..."

_"Wait, I just said Jag? Mitch, Jerome? Oh my gosh!" _

"Oh, I see..." Mitch said, "How about we leave after the movie fluffy?" Complete with a wink.

"Yeah, I guess so. Wait..." Mitch shook his head at Jerome and he stayed quiet.

_"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh... Its them!" _

"Hey uh... girl we are trying to watch the movie..."

Samantha quickly moved out of the way and Jordan nodded.

"Good." He whispered and Sam smiled shakily back.

Then they joined Mitch and Jerome on the couch. At one point when they where watching Jerome punched her in the shoulder and Sam felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I got to go to the bathroom." She said quickly before running out of the room and into the bathroom.

She pulled up her sleeve and bit her lip to find a large scab got ripped open slightly and was now welling up with blood.

"Oh crap..." She muttered, dabbing toilet paper on it, yet it refused to stop bleeding. Finally Sam just put a wad of toilet paper over it and pulled her sleeve down. She held onto in as she sat back down and in minutes the cloth was soaked through. She went back to the bathroom and replaced the toilet paper but it was no use.

"Hey, I am going to bed! Bye Mitch and Jerome!" Sam tried to smile but then quickly went back to the bathroom and spent an hour sitting on the top of the toilet seat trading out the toilet paper on her arm until the blood slowly trickled away. She then went into her room to find Jordan's laptop still there and she quickly put it back into his computer room before going to sleep.

**Stuff is going to happen people. In the mean time please don't die because I think you will like how this plays out. This chapter is about one thousand forty words, hope its long enough. **


End file.
